


Hagumi's First Date

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Not Beta Read, idk what to tag, its my first time posting im excited!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hagumi is going to go on a date, thats pretty much it





	Hagumi's First Date

**Author's Note:**

> HNGGGGG ITS MY FIRST FIC, IM SO EXCITED! i made this one short cause i got inspo for another while writing

Her glare was focused on the little street, analyzing every single person outside the shop to see if she was there yet, was she nervous? No, she was excited, it was her first date, she couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“Hagumi! Is your friend here yet?” Her father’s voice snapped her out of her trance, as she looked over to the busy street, she could see her, wearing a short sleeved, baby yellow frilly shirt with a white flowy skirt that was filled with lace, wearing her hair with that cute side-tail, she looked like an angel.

“Yes! Hagumi has to go! Bye dad!” She tossed her apron to the air and ran to the girl, as fast as she could, she wanted to make today the best day they ever had.

“Kano-chan!” Purple eyes locked with hers, the blue haired girl looked startled.

“Fue… you didn’t have to shout…” Kanon started fidgeting with her purse a bit

“Sorry Kano-chan! But Hagumi was worried that you would get lost again! Hagumi knows where we should go first, the aquarium! Hagumi heard that there were a lot of pretty jellyfish there!” the orange-haired girl extended her hand to the other, which gave her the warmest smile she had ever seen and took her hand, this was going to be a great day.


End file.
